


When You Finally Find A Home

by Athenaash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel doesnt know Chara s/h's, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara (undertale) gets a hug, Chara POV, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), He just knows his sibling is having a Rough Time(TM), Hugs, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Sad Chara (Undertale), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Young Asriel Dreemurr, Young Chara (Undertale), not romantic - Freeform, vent fic, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash
Summary: Chara is having a really bad night.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 26





	When You Finally Find A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been getting back into Undertale so?? Grrrr fic time.
> 
> CW for self-harm, implied past child abuse, and self-deprecation/hatred

You were sitting in your bathroom tub, consumed by thoughts that you didn't want to hear, but bombarded you anyway. Trying to muffle the noises you were making with your sobs so that no one in your family would hear you, and wake up.

You don't like yourself much, never had, really. Between your parents yelling, your school, and your work from before the fall, you didn't have much room left over in your head to think, really. So when you attempted, you  _ really _ weren't prepared for what happened, weren't prepared for somebody to care about you, in any capacity really. You weren't good enough for your new family, and you didn't know why they didn't see it!

A frustrated growl slipped out of your lips, your family really should get rid of you. Hell, you didn't even know if you had the right to call them your family. They were just a group of monsters who took pity on you, who acted like they  _ liked _ you. And you knew they did care about you, but you knew as soon as they saw who you  _ really _ were, they wouldn't anymore. And when that time came, you would have to be ok with it.

You searched around in your pocket for the multi-tool your dad always made you carry around, and quickly brought it up to hover over your thigh, tugging your shorts to your ankles. You made a few quick slices, pushing and pulling the skin around the cuts until blood started beading up to the surface. 

Your thoughts started to clear up, as they always did when you hurt yourself, as if the very blood inside of you was wrong, poisoned. And you wouldn't be surprised if it was, really. You  _ were _ a human after all, and all humans were scum like you. You scowled when one of your cuts dropped onto the floor, and made a note to clean it up later, you didn't want anyone to see it. To see you as weak as you were. 

You scowled as you stared at yourself in the mirror, you didn’t remember the trip across the bathroom, but these days, more often than not, your head was fuzzy and uncooperative. But being by the sink was a good thing, so you grabbed the antiseptic, and bandages that your family stocked for you - like the wonderful people they were  ~~ who you didn’t deserve ~~ . You could guess at least 10 minutes passed as you spiraled through your brain.

You heard a knock on the door, and your chest seized up. No one should have to see you like this, especially not your family. You were wrong, and they  _ couldn’t _ know that. They couldn’t know you’ve been faking this whole time, they’ll hate you as soon as they see-. You were broken out of your spiraling thoughts when you heard your brother’s soft voice reach out to you, “C-chara? Are you in there?”

You let out a quick response, asking for some more time, but your voice was watery and _ weak _ . You shake your head, and get to cleaning your legs and the floor, you’ve almost stopped bleeding, so you’re able to put a few bandages on your legs and stand up, tugging up your sleep shorts as you go. “What do you want?” You say, opening the door, your voice decidedly more stable.

Your brother was standing there, bleary eyes, and messy fur. You let yourself laugh at him a little, and he sputtered “Hey! What’re you laughing at!?” before he saw your splotchy face, and red eyes. He brought you into a hug, and said into your shoulder, “You’re allowed to be upset you know… you don’t have to try and hide it…”

You roll your eyes, “I just… didn’t wanna wake you up,” you slide your multitool into your pocket, and push past him, “It’s not like either of us are gonna get sleep after this, so we should get to our room so that we don’t wake Mom and Dad up, ok?” Asriel nodded, and hurried to follow you. 

You locked the door behind you, a habit you had to pick up from before the fall, and one that no one in the house understands, except you. But it makes you feel safer, so you try and ignore the fact that any one of them could break down the door and hurt you and-. You cut that train of thought off, monsters  ~~ generally ~~ aren’t like _ that _ . 

Asriel grabs his gameboy from one of their cubbies by the door, rifling through your shared game cartridges for a few seconds before letting out a small ‘ _ aha! _ ’, and hops up onto your bed, patting the space next to him. You roll your eyes, and sit next to him, trying to look like you don’t want to  ~~ you really really do ~~ . “You better be starting up a game I like, and not ‘ _ Mew Mew Kissy Cuties _ ’ again!” You say, hovering over his shoulder.

“Well… I- well I actually wanted you to play this one! I was saving it as a gift to give you on your birthday, but um…” You raise your eyebrow at him, your birthday was last month, Asriel looks sheepish, “I totally forgot it was there! And I even spent all my allowance on it…” He grumbles the last part. You roll your eyes again, and he smiles at you, “You know… if you keep doing that, your eye’s will get stuck there!”

The game starts up with steadily increasing soft music, “That’s just something Mom says so we aren’t rude to each other, Azzy,” You say, a jokingly annoyed tone attached to your voice, “My eyes won’t actually get stuck, it’s impossible,” The title screen finally appears, and your face nearly splits with how fast you start smiling, “YOU GOT ME JUSTICE 2; THE DARKNESS WITHIN!?”

“Shhh! You can’t wake up Dad and Mom!” Your hands start flapping, and little squeals make their way out of your mouth, and Azzy smiles at you, “Yeah! I had to go with Dad, because he didn’t know it was about death and stuff, if he did… he’d probably get mad at me for lying to him…” You shake your head, and bring your brother in for a tight hug, which he easily and readily reciprocates. 

You barely noticed the time passing, until Azzy fell asleep on your arm. You nudge him awake, and say “Get into your own bed, dummy, you’ll get a kink in your neck,” Your eyes drift back to your game and your brother sighs.

“Didja save recently?” You nod, and tell him that you just did, and try not to lout out  _ to large _ of a gasp when he turns off your gameboy. “We need to make a fort to sleep in tonight! As a prince, I decree it,” He says, smile in his voice, he looks at you, and when you just sigh, and gather the blankets on your bed, he claps his hands a little.

“You know… I’m technically royalty too,” you say, as you lay your blankets on the ground, “I think I’d be called a… prime! Yeah, that’s-” your voice is cut off with a yawn, “-that's what Mom called me,” As soon as you finished setting your blankets down, you laid in them, and Azzy joined you.

“Goodnight Chara,” he said, cuddling closer into you.

“Night Azzy,” you said into his fur, feeling sleep take you over, for the rest of the night this time. 

And when your mom gushed over the pictures her and your dad took in the morning, you decided to try and act as annoyed as possible, so they know you’re not going soft. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember to take your meds (if you have any), take a few deeps breaths, grab a snack, and drink some water! Make sure your shoulders and jaw are unclenched too!
> 
> I have... a lot of feeling about Chara From Undertale, and I think they deserve the world >:(. Prime is the nonbinary word for prince/princess, and I LOVE IT SO MUCH!! :''000


End file.
